demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry Valace
Cherry Stella Valace is a daughter of Pheme. She is from Ireland, and her favorite lip balm is known to be cherry chapstick.Cherry's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 417. Appearance She has bright cherry red hair that is quite thick and pulled most times in a braid. One of her eyes is bright blue, while the other is green, and she gets very self conscious if its pointed out. She is pale, with light freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Cherry is tiny, and is easily offended about that. She is about 5'3" and thin. Outfit: Summer: Distressed jeans to hide the scars she has from her past, and a tight fitted tank top, sunglasses Winter: A white jacket, with jeans and a scarf Casual: Distressed Jeans, and a tight T-shirt. With combat boots. Personality Cherry is a huge gossip. She's very bubbly, and is always talking. Its very hard to get her serious, unless you bring up something about her past. She doesn't let others know a thing about her, yet she wants to know everything about them. She is an overall liking person, but she can get mad easily and hold a grudge like nobody's business. She is also offended easily, so nearly anything offends her.if she is mad at you, she will spread many rumors, so most people try to stay on her good side. In the rare occasions that she is serious, she can be very deep. Story herry was born in Dublin to a poor family. Her father had hardly enough to provide for her, but they raised chickens. Once a week, Cherry would have to go into the farmers market to sell eggs. This is where her obsession with gossip began( plus her mother helped) Her life went on like that until she was ten when her father was killed by an unknown source, found dead in a river. Rumors were spread around town, saying that SHE killed him. People shunned her, called her murderer, but she knew she wasn't but nobody would believe her. Some even hurt her, which left scars on her body that she hides. She decided to run away, but it was difficult going anywhere without being shut out. Eventually, after many hardships that she wanted to forget, she discovered her ability to shapeshift and turn to an eagle. She went to New York. , where no one would know here. She stumbled upon Camp Half-Blood soon after. Fatal Flaw Not being able to keep a secret. Abilities & Items Powers * She has insanely good hearing, so she can hear gossip. * Cherry can also know some secrets of each persom she meets, but it's limited and she can't read mind. * She is also a shapeshifter, but it's limited to animals she has seen before. Weapons A simple silver sword, used when she can't shapeshift. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Keeping a conversation going * Storytelling * Listening for gossip * Hiding her past Weaknesses * Listening to others talk to her * Keeping secrets * Becoming close friends with someone * Swimming Likes & Dislikes Likes * Gossip * Trumpets * People that don't know her * Talking * Knowing everything about everyone * Matchmaking Dislikes * Having others know about her * Swimming * Cats * Silence Trivia *Demigod. OC created by Shannonlee166 and accepted the same day by Id65. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Pheme campers Category:Original Characters Category:Shannon's Characters